Clara Oswald, My Teacher
by ekb1circloud
Summary: Clara Oswald teaches a student some things. Lemons


This story has explicit language and mature themes. Dont Read unless you're over 18, and/or are knowing reading some smut.

This English class - the last class of the day - was James' favorite. Not because of the subject though. He could quite honestly do without English altogether. The reason he always looked forward to this class was because of the teacher - Ms. Oswald. She was a slender woman in her mid-20s with shoulder-length brunette hair. Tall and skinny with an impressively pretty face, she boasted the curves that teenagers like James fantasize about. With her curvaceous ass, pretty face and round breasts sitting high atop her chest, she was truly a woman of his dreams.

Each day in school became an adventure. Simply imagining what she would wear to work today could get James rock hard in seconds. Today she was almost breaking the dress code. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue dress that didn't even go down to her knees. It had a black line across the front, presumably a zipper. As for her shoes, she was wearing a pair of black high-heels.

"James - I'd like a word with you. Come here please," she told James, just as he was about to leave the classroom.

It was five in the afternoon and everybody was eager to get home. James said goodbye to his friends for the weekend and walked over to Ms. Oswald's desk. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed. He couldn't help but to admire her thighs for a bit.

"Hey, up here!" Ms. Oswald told him, snapping her fingers. Shit, she'd noticed. This wasn't good.

"I would like to talk about your grades, James," she continued. "Oh, no, don't be scared. It's not like that at all. Actually, I'm considering giving you an A this semester. However, there are a few things you need to improve for that to happen."

She must have seen the look of sheer terror on his face. For as long as he could remember, James had never even been close to anything above a C+ in English. This was certainly a surprise.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Ms. Oswald?" he asked her.

"What I would like from you is an in-depth analysis of a character from the book we read last semester, 1984. Do you recall?"

James nodded in response.

"Alright then. Are you okay with doing it right away, and then be over with it?" she asked.

"Sounds great. Just give me a piece of paper and I'll get started."

"Perfect. Here you go," she said, handing him a bit of paper to write on. "I'll be right back, I just have to go get something from my car," Ms. Oswald said, grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

James sat back down in his desk and wrote diligently for the next 15 minutes, before he was interrupted by his teacher opening the door.

"How's the text coming along, James?"

"Almost finished, just give me a few more minutes," he responded. He found it hard to focus with Ms. Oswald in the room, since he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It seemed like she was looking for something.

"Oh, no, no, no..." she said under her breath. He could tell something was worrying her.

James had finished his assignment and went over to the teacher's desk to hand it in. He put the paper in front of Ms. Oswald.

"There you go, Ms.," he said. For a second, he thought about trying his luck. Ask her is something was wrong, maybe play a bit of a Good Samaritan. Screw it, he figured. For once, let's just go for it.

"You seem a bit tense, Ms. Oswald. What's the matter?" he asked, hoping she would respond.

"I messed up," she told him. "I somehow managed to leave my purse, with keys, phone, and pretty much everything else important, in my car."

"That's no good," James said, trying to calm her down. He stepped over to her and started massaging her shoulders. At first, she seemed a bit skeptical, but after a while her mouth turned to a smirk and she almost seemed to enjoy herself.

"Thank you, James. That actually feels very good," she said.

"How about this, Ms. Oswald?" He knew he was about to really push his luck with this next question. "I give you a lift to my place and you can borrow my phone. How does that sound?"

"Haven't you got your cell phone here? I could just borrow that and save you the trouble, you know," she suggested.

"No battery left," James lied. "It was a good idea, though."

She seemed to think about it for a bit. Then, she suddenly placed her hands on top of James', which forced him to stop the massage.

"Okay," she told him. "I'll try to be quick."

Ms. Oswald looked up at him and smiled. James could not help but to admire her face as she looked into his eyes. Her face was so perfect, with just the right amount of makeup to enhance her already perfect features. Was that eyeliner on her eyelid?

"Should we get going then?" asked him Ms. Oswald, breaking his trance.

"Absolutely. The car is out the front."

They stepped outside into the rain, and walked across the street to James' red car. Trying to give the impression of a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for her.

"What a gentleman," Ms. Oswald smirked. "Thank you."

James then sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. He waited for a car to pass, and took off.

"How old are you, James?" Ms. Oswald suddenly asked. This rather odd question put James on the spot, and he found himself just sitting there like a fool.

"James?" Ms. Oswald smirked and crossed her legs. He couldn't keep himself from looking.

"Hey, eyes on the road, please!" she laughed. It was almost as if she was teasing him.

"Sorry, Ms. Oswald," he excused himself. "I'm 18, Ms."

"Don't be silly, James. If your teacher is sitting in the passenger seat of your car, then you might as well ask them for their first name. Mine is Clara."

"Alright then, Clara," he joked. "Here it is."

James parked his car on the driveway and stepped out.

"Beautiful!" Clara exclaimed. She was right, the house was absolutely gorgeous. "I hope your parents won't mind," she giggled.

"Oh no, they're not even home. They left yesterday to celebrate their anniversary down in Spain."

"A lucky coincidence, then," Clara flirted back. James couldn't believe his ears - here was his sexual fantasy flirting with him.

The two of them walked inside. James let Ms. Oswald walk first, simply so that he could admire her backside as it was squeezed by her tight dress.

"I've got a phone in my bedroom," he said. "It's upstairs."

Clara turned around, smirked, and started walking up the staircase. When they arrived in James' room, he sat down on the bed. Ms. Oswald remained standing and crossed her arms.

James reached for the phone.

"Let's see," he thought out loud. "Who do you want to call?"

She didn't respond to his question. Instead, she did something completely unexpected.

"I've seen the way you look at me, James," she told him. "I know you want to fuck me. I know you've wanted to since the first time you saw me."

She stepped over to James and sat down in his lap. James was having a hard time hiding his boner, but Clara didn't seem to mind.

"Lucky for you, I wouldn't mind that at all. And you're 18, which makes things even better."

James was totally speechless. All he could say was: "Holy fuck, Ms. Oswald!"

"Please, it's Clara," she corrected him.

He didn't have time to do think before she started kissing him. First in a more innocent fashion, but they soon became filled with lust and passion. James gladly returned these kisses. Before long, their tongues were starting to get involved as well.

Clara stepped down from his lap. She sat down on her knees and undid his belt. She pulled his jeans down, and with them came his boxers. His seven inch cock flew up and hit Clara across her cheek. She laughed it off, and began licking up and down his shaft. She greedily swallowed all the pre-cum she could reach.

James was getting bored. This was great, but she hadn't even put it in her mouth yet.

"Put my cock in your mouth, Clara," he ordered her. "Blow me like I've always wanted."

"You wish is my command. baby," she responded. "Stand up for me."

He obliged. He handed Clara a pillow to stand on, so she wouldn't get uncomfortable. She smiled at him in response, before she started enclosing his dick with her mouth. Slowly but surely she made her way down. Eventually, she had taken his entire dick down her throat. James was impressed; he simply couldn't grasp the fact that his 20-something teacher could be such a skilled cocksucker.

It was that thought that began pushing him over the edge. He realized that he was about to cum, while Clara wasn't even undressed. Oh well, he figured. With this company it would only be a matter of minutes before he was ready to go again.

"Clara, baby," James started panting. "I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

As she was busy bobbing up and down his dick, she managed to moan in response. He grabbed hold of his cock and braced himself. His moans grew in intensity. When Clara once again had his entire rod in her throat, he couldn't hold it in any longer. James shot a huge load right into her mouth, almost choking her as it flew out of him. Finding it hard to breath, Clara let his cock pop out of her mouth. Gasping for air, she let the cum already inside her mouth pour out over her chin. But he wasn't finished, and he shot a few more strands across her face.

"Holy shit indeed, honey! I was so not ready for that load," said Clara.

She attempted to lick James' cock clean, but realized it was pointless since her mouth and face were still covered in his jizz. She told him to sit down and relax for a while, so he would be ready to fuck here like he had fantasized about for so long.

In the meantime, Clara scooped up the cum from her face and put it on her tongue. She swallowed it in one gulp, before moving on to the little drops that had ended up on her dress. They too eventually found their way inside her mouth.

"Feels like you've had some practice over the years," James said when she was finished.

"I was hoping you would notice. Growing up in the city makes for a lot of potential... shall we say, clients. A few years of trading sex for favors apparently gives you some skill after all."

"Sex for favors? Do you still do that?" James asked, surprised.

"That's how I got this job. Turns out the principal was into younger women. And, a few blowjobs and office quickies later, here I am."

The though of innocent little Clara having sex at school made James' dick awaken once again. It was time to get laid, properly.

"Come here, Clara," he told her. "Pull your dress up."

Doing as she had been told, Clara scooted her dress up to above her hips. This revealed her underwear; simply a thong, in the same shade of blue as her dress. She pulled them down, and kicked them off of her legs. James got up and walked over to her, and started playing with her ass. It had such a perfect shape, with a pleasant firmness to it. He assumed she worked out a lot, considering the flatness of her stomach.

He eventually guided her down on the bed and spread her legs. As Clara started rubbing her clit, James unbuttoned his shirt and threw it towards the chair by his desk. He positioned his cock by her entrance and started teasing her. He rubbed it all over, making sure to give her clit a bit of attention as well.

"James, I can't take it anymore," Clara eventually pleaded. "Just give it to me already love!"

James agreed; he could barely take it any longer, either. He slid his dick inside her pussy. Clara gasped, seemingly unprepared for his above-average thickness. He gave her a bit of time to get used to it before he began increasing the pace of his thrusts. They were both having the time of their lives, and their moans became louder and louder.

Not wanting to get bored, James turned Clara to her side and put her legs together. This was a golden opportunity for him to admire the legs he had always dreamed of. Ms. Oswald seemed to realize this as well, and put a hand on her ass and began squeezing it. She played with her ass cheeks, and occasionally put her hand around James' dick to pleasure him.

"Play with your asshole for me, Clara." James told her.

Clara did as she had been told, and began working her fingers around her hole. She spread it a little, before sticking a finger inside. Letting the finger dig around inside her ass, her moaning almost turned into screams of pleasure. Anal wasn't really Clara's thing, but a finger or two could really enhance the entire experience for her. As a bonus, the guy tends to think that he's been doing a bloody good job as well. She was starting to get bored. It was time to change positions, she decided.

"Let me sit on that big dick, James," she said in a voice as seductive as she could manage between his thrusts. "I want to ride you, baby."

James pulled out, leaving her feeling empty inside. The only thing on her mind right now was to get her cunt stuffed with his dick again. Clara remained on the bed, now with three fingers digging around inside her ass, as James got on his back beside her.

Clara rolled over and straddled him. She guided his cock back inside her pussy and started riding him. Fortunately, she worked her legs out a lot. Mainly because it gave her a sexy butt, but also because it can keep you going longer during sex. As she jumped up and down on his dick, she occasionally leaned down to give James a kiss. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

No matter how much you work your legs out, you can't keep humping forever. Clara was starting to feel her thighs burning and decided it was James' turn. She leaned in to give him a long, long kiss. As she was getting back up, she slapped James lightly on the breast.

"Your turn," she whispered. "Show me what you've got."

James seemed to take that as a challenge. He grabbed Clara's arms and pinned them to her side, and started giving her all he could. Clara couldn't do anything but laugh. She had never been fucked this hard before! This was the greatest pleasure she had felt in a very long time, and it drove her to the edge of orgasm. She then realized she was getting the fuck of her life from a student. The thought of how naughty that was the last drop. She screamed in utter pleasure as she came, and James didn't slow down a bit for that. He could feel her pussy tightening around him, and her face changing. But she asked for "what I've got", and that's what she's gonna get.

They rode out Clara's orgasm. When she was finished, the roughness of James' humping became increasingly unpleasant. It wasn't that they weren't enjoying themselves - they just needed to switch something up to keep things interesting. Clara started begging for James toslow down. He did, eventually.

"Take me from behind James," she begged.

She stepped off his cock, and was once again reminded of why she loved sex so much. The emptiness it left behind was almost unbearable.

James stood up again, and stopped to admire the beauty he was fucking. Her hair, which was previously tied up in a tidy bun, had slowly began making itself free. This turned her haircut into more of a ponytail - and an incredibly sexy one. Her makeup was still perfect, even though the sex had been a bit rough sometimes. The only exception was a few black lines coming down from her left eye. Turns out he was right, it was eyeliner he had seen.

Clara was quite fond of this dress, and it hadn't been a cheap one either. She decided it was time to get entirely naked. She unzipped it and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in just her bra and heels.

"Would you like the pleasure?" she asked James, as she pulled one of her bra straps down from her shoulder.

"Yes, please, Ms. Oswald," he responded. He almost didn't want to remove this blue push-up bra. She looked so hot in it, and it gave her tits a very pleasant shape. Round, almost fake-looking. James guessed they were about 32Ds. Again, quite impressive for a teacher.

But some things just have to be done. James eventually reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, and Clara let it fall to the floor. She grabbed her tits and started playing with them, doing her best to tease him. He still hadn't seen them uncovered - Clara's hands were in the way. He eventually lost his patience and walked up to her, and they started making out. As soon as she let go of her breasts, he broke their kiss. He took a step back and grabbed hold of them.

"Do you like them, James?" she asked him. "All natural. I've been considering getting an augmentation, though."

"No need for that, baby," he said, as he began kissing them. "They're perfect just like this."

Clara grabbed his dick and started jerking him off. He lifted his face from her tits, and they both remembered what they were about to do. James picked Clara up and carried her over to his bed. He turned her around and bent her over the bedside.

She put an arm between her legs and started rubbing her pussy. James spread her ass cheeks and put his dick up against her gaping pussy. Clara didn't have time for this stupid fucking teasing, and jerked her entire body backwards so that his cock ended up being shoved deep inside her. She sighed with relief, as James started moving his hips back and forth. She moved her arm to her ass and started fingering herself again. She kept her legs squeezed together, knowing that this showed her ass off and tended to drive men insane.

It certainly worked on James, who could barely keep himself from erupting into orgasm right then and there. He was the one who enjoyed this position the most. Looking down across Clara's body, he decided that her boobs weren't getting enough attention. James put his arms around her body and cupped her tits with his hands. Clara enjoyed this as well, the harder he squeezed the better. The extra stimulation drove her closer and closer to another orgasm.

James could feel this and decided to help her along. With his dick still inside her, he lifted Clara onto the bed. She stayed on her hands and knees as James grabbed her arms and pulled them towards him, forcing her to arch her back. He then fucked as hard as he could. It didn't take long for Clara to reach her climax yet again, and her moans started getting louder. James could feel her starting to shake slightly, and her back arching even more,as he felt her pussy juices running down their legs he thrust in one last time.

Clara collapsed on the bed, laying flat on her stomach. James realized this gave him a great view of her ass. He decided to take advantage of this, and shoved his cock back inside her pussy again. She didn't expect him already and gasped. Clara did eventually get used to the feeling and started to enjoy the position more and more.

"Grab your ass for me, Clara," James commanded. "Spread those cheeks."

She obliged, and gave James an even better view of her wide, full, round ass. He kept one hand on her hips, and moved the other hand to her asshole. It had widened after all the fingering. James saw an opportunity. He decided to give it to her as a surprise.

Clara yet again felt the emptiness in her pussy. She disappointingly realized this meant that James had pulled out.

"James, honey, give it back to me," she begged. "I need you inside my... OH HOLY SHIT."

Something was inside her - she just couldn't tell where. She rolled over to her side to get a better view of what James was doing. Was he fucking her in the ass? Turns out her guess was right. Clara was surprised but felt a pleasure more intense than ever before. Maybe she should do anal more often? She decided to put a couple of fingers inside her pussy - the more holes she filled, the better.

James was now closing in on his second orgasm. This would be a big one, he felt. His feelings were mixed; on one hand, he had been having the fuck of his life with the teacher and woman of his dreams, on the other hand she would be extremely hot covered in cum. Maybe he could take a picture of her?

Realizing he couldn't contain himself any longer, he decided it was time to pull out.

"Get on your knees, baby," he told Clara.

Still gasping for breath, she managed to step down from the bed in time. She kneeled down in front of him and opened her mouth as he began shooting. He was aiming for her tongue, but most of it ended up scattered across her face. Two long strands landed across her cheeks, another covering her chin. The last drops ended up on her tits, which she was holding up toward his cock for ease of aiming. When he was finished, Clara licked his dick clean from semen and finished with a kiss on its head. She walked over to the bed and laid down.

"What a mess you made," she remarked as she tried to locate all the jizz scattered across her body. "You taste pretty fantastic, though."

James remembered his thought about the picture from before. His cell phone was still in a pocket somewhere.

"Ms. Oswald, I have a question," he asked.

"What's on your mind, baby?"

"Well... Can I take a picture of you like this?" he said reluctantly. "My friends won't believe me when I tell them I fucked my teacher if I don't have proof. Please?"

"Absolutely! Take as many as you want," she responded.

James walked over to his pants and took his phone from the front pocket.

"I thought you said your battery ran out," Clara laughed. "Oh well, this was totally worth it."

James took a couple of photos with Ms. Oswald by herself. Then, he put his dick next to her face and took a couple more. Finally, he told her to put a finger in her pussy, and he took a last photo.

"We should totally film this next time," she said.


End file.
